The Kissing Game
by Unknown Demon
Summary: Everyone was partying until Inui came up with a game called "The Kissing Game" Whats going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was at Kawamura's fathers sushi having a party to celebrate their winning against Fudomine. Fuji was eating his usual wasabi sushi, Eiji going around trying to eat others sushi, Momoshiro just being his monkey self, yelling and starting fights with Kaidoh, Kaidoh getting angry because Momoshiro called him "Viper". Tezuka sitting at the counter, drink in hand talking to Kawamura, Inui was off in the corner of the room improving his Inui Juice, Oishi, well being his usual motherly self and telling off Eiji for stealing one of Fujis special wasabi sushi and finally Ryoma, just sitting at a table eating his sushi, ignoring everyone else and pretending they weren't there.

Inui's glasses gleemed, everyone froze in their spots and held their breaths because they knew Inui had another evil "Idea".

"Let's play a game," Inui said. They all breathed out, relieved that it was just a harmless game, or so they thought. "Ok, fine with me," everyone agreed to play, this game gave Fuji a bad feeling but he still played.

"Excellent, this game is called "The Kissing Game"," _What!?_ "You have to drink a cup of beer and the fastest to finish wins. The winner gets to kiss whoever he wants and the loser," he paused, "Has to drink my famous Inui Juice." his glasses gleemed again, "Any objections?"

Everyone gulped except for Fuji and Tezuka who actually likes the juice, _I knew I had a bad feeling about this._

"Great, here are the pairings for the first round: Kawamura vs Momoshiro  
Fuji vs Kaidoh  
Oishi vs Tezuka  
Ryoma vs Eiji vs Me"

"Go!" Once Inui said go everyone sculled down their beers as fast as they could not wanting to lose, especially Eiji and Ryoma with their bad experiences with Inui Juice. They shuddered.

"Winners: Momoshiro, Fuji, Tezuka and Eiji.  
Losers: Kawamura, Kaidoh, Oishi, Ryoma and Inui" he announced. "Momo, Fuji, Tezuka and Eiji can kiss whoever they like on the lips after the losers drink Inui juice."

The losers stepped forwards to where the Inui Juice was waiting for them, Inui just took the cup and drank and thought nothing about it, Oishi blocked his nose and drank, turning green after every mouthful. "Here, Kawamura-senpai," someone handed Kawamura a racket and suddenly Kawamura had a firey aura, "BURNING!!! MEN DRINK ANYTHING!!" he took th cup and drank. As he was drinking his racket was slipping out of his grip, he ran off in the direction of the bathroom. "Don't forget to swallow!" Inui called after him. Now it was just Ryoma and Kaidohs turn, they turned to each other, "It was nice knowing you," Kaidoh said, "Likewise." Ryoma replied. They picked up the remaining cups and drank, they did the same as Kawamura and ran off towards the bathroom.

"Well that went well," Fuji stated as he watched the last two run the the bathroom.

Once everyone came back it was the winners turns now. "Please stand infront of the person you want to kiss." Inui ordered the winners.

Momoshiro stood shyly infront of Kaidoh, taking Kaidoh by complete surprise, Fuji and Tezuka stood infront of the same person: Ryoma. And of course Eiji skipped happily infront of Oishi. Momoshiro put his hands on Kaidohs shoulders, bent down and kissed him on the lips when Eiji went in from underneath by swooping his head in underneath Oishis face and kissed him. Fuji and Tezuka were queralling about who would kiss Ryoma while he just stood there yawning until, "Ryoma, who do you choose to kiss you first, Fuji or me?"

"Why ask me I'm the one thats-" Fujis lips swooped in and caught Ryomas own lips. The kiss only lasted a second so Ryoma wanted more, he walked over to Tezuka, gripped the back of his neck with one hand and the other on his chest. Ryoma went on tiptoes and dragged Tezukas lips down to meet his own, he acted out of lust only he and he alone must know that. "There that solves our little problem." but Ryoma still wanted more, he bit his lip.

"Hey, Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-buchou, can you come with me for a while?" Ryoma asked, they were confused but they still followed him to the bathroom. Once they were inside Ryoma grabbed onto both of their shirts and kissed Fuji then Tezuka, "I don't know whats gotten into me but I really want it! Would you guys help me?" he pleaded as he showed them his little problem. "Gladly." they both agreed. "You take his virgin mouth while I take virgin hole." Fuji said in midkiss while Tezuka was working on his lower half.

"But-"

"Whose is bigger?" Ryoma asked shyly, looking away from both of them.

"Me." Fuji stated proudly as he took out his own. "Then Fuji-senpai can put his in while I work on Tezuka-buchous, then you can switch."

"Fine with me." Tezuka said, so they did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Those three have been gone a really long time. _Momoshiro oculdn't help but wonder what Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma were doing for them to take so long in the bathroom. He looked towards Kaidoh and felt his blood boil as he saw Inui and Kaidoh talk to each other in such a friendly manner. He stormed off in the direction of where they were standing, "Sorry Inui-senpai, I'll be taking Kaidoh." Kaidoh couldn't help but blush as he felt Momoshiro grab his wrist and drag him off to an abandoned side of the room.

When Momoshiro suddenly just let go of his wrist Kaidoh staggered forwards and tripped on a banana peel that was lying on the floor, "Ahh!" Momoshiro turned around only to find Kaidoh falling, "Kaidoh!" In a quick movement he grabbed Kaidohs wrist and turned so that he was underneath Kaidoh to break the fall. "Ow! How the hell did that get there!?" Momoshiro complained, he looked down and asked, "Are you alright?"

Kaidoh replied with a hiss, "I'll take that as a yes then." Kaidoh looked up and found himself looking straight into Momoshiros brown ones, he stared back. Heat started to flow up to both their faces, they looked away from each other. Kaidoh got up and Momoshiro followed after him, "Um...W-what I wanted... to say was.... that... I.. I....li-like... you...."

"Eh? Don't joke with me!" Kaidoh was furious thinking Momoshiro was joking around with him, "It's not a joke! I seriously like... you.." Momoshiro was now blushing seriously for have to say those three words a second time.

"I. Said. Don't. F-" Momoshiro reached out and grabbed his wrists, pulled him forwards and kissed him.

Everybody gasped. "Mo..mo..senpai?" Ryoma pushed his was through the crowd and found Momoshiro and Kaidoh kissing.

"Ah! Ryoma, Kaidoh and I are together now!" Momoshiro put his arm around Kaidohs shoulders and stuck to him like glue. "Say what!?" Kaidoh shouted at Momoshiro.

"I'm happy for you guys" Fuji placed his hand on Ryomas shoulder and announced "Tezuka, Ryoma and I are going out too," he looked at everyone with open eyes.

Ryoma sighed, "Don't go deciding things by yourself Fuji-senpai." Tezuka nodded in agreement with Ryoma.

"W-wait, thats what you guys were doing in the bathroom.. together?" Momoshiro asked shocked, "Three-sum?"

"Yes." Fuji stated bluntly, "Ryoma was the Uke and he wanted it really badly," Fuji glanced towards Tezuka then back at Ryoma, "So Tezuka and I gave it to him at the same time."

Ryoma blushed furiously while everyone was staring at him, "What? Its not like it was my first time." Ryoma pulled his cap down to hide his red face. _Wrong thing to say Ryoma, _everyone thought in sync, they all knew what Fuji was like when he set his sights on someone. Possesive. Take Yuuta for example, Fuji won't let anyone come in a 3 metre radius of him.

"Hmm... Really now." As usual Ryoma wasn't afraid of what he had said and he knew he had crossed the line but he didn't care. He smirked. Everyone went into and awkward silent mode.

Tezuka was the first one to break this intence silence, "You guys are forgetting two things,"

"What?" Fuji didn't break off his gaze with Ryoma.

"Number 1. Me!" Tezuka reminded all of them that this was a love triangle and that he was a part of this too. "Ah, that's right, we completely forgot." Ryoma stated, _Now I remmber why my butt hurts more than usual. _"Number 2?"

"Oh right, Number 2. This is Momoshiro and Kaidohs moment," Tezuka pointed out.

"I never agreed to this," Kaidoh mentioned, "Common just give it a go," Momoshiro said, "I'll stop calling you "Viper" from now on,"

"Give him a chance, Kaidoh-senpai." Ryoma encouraged, "Who knows, maybe you'll be happy."

"Yeah," Kawamura nodded in agreement with Ryoma, "give him a shot," Everyone agreed with both Ryoma and Kawamura saying encouraging things.

Ryoma noticed a change of emotion in Kaidohs eyes, from anger to fear then back to anger, "What are you afraid of, Kaidoh-senpai?" Ryoma asked casually, leaning against a wall.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not afraid." Kaidoh turned his head away from Ryoma, everyone was clueless.

Ryoma smirked, he flicked his cap up a bit, being his usual cocky self, "Commitment, intamacy, first time," he looked down at Kaidoh, "or is it that your afraid that you might get hurt, thats it, isn't it."

Kaidoh blushed. Ryoma walked over to him only whispered silently in his ear so that no one but Kaidoh could hear. Kaidohs eyes widened and thanked Ryoma from the bottom of his heart. Ryoma stepped back to where he was before while getting questioning looks from everyone. "Just wait and see," was his only reply.

"I.. um.. okay," Kaidoh said.

Momoshiro's face glowed with happiness, "Yes!! He said yes!!" Everyone clapped and cheered for them, Momoshiro once again kissed Kaidoh then carried on cheering.

"Oi, Ochibi! What did you say to him?" Kikumaru asked in awe. Ryoma merely put a finger on his lips and smiled meaning that it was a secret.

"Thats not fair!" Kikumaru grabbed Ryoma around the neck and shook him till he was dizzy. Fuji gave Kikumaru a warning look and Kikumaru backed off, "No, it is fair Eiji because what he said brought Kaidoh to accept Momo."

"Oi! Echizen, as a thank you I'll give you anything!" Momoshiro called from the crowd.

Ryoma smiled his devilish smile, "A hamburgur everyday from the usual joint for 2 weeks, your pay." Ryomas devilish side made Fuji like him even more.

"Done!" Momoshiro looked in his wallet and realised he only had 3 days worth of hamburger money. "O-oi Echizen, how 'bout just 3 days-"

"You said you'd give me anything, you willing to go back on your word?" his devilish side came back.

"N-no, I'll do it." _That little brat, it's like he's Fuji's minion._

* * *

_"Kaidoh-senpai, you know Momo-senpai is not a person who is capable of hurting others, hear him out. It's your decision, you make the choice. Good luck."_


End file.
